wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ta trzecia/01
Kategoria:Ta trzecia Pracownia, w której mieszkaliśmy i malowali ze Świateckim, była niezapłacona, raz dlatego, że w dwóch mieliśmy coś około pięciu rubli, a po wtóre, że czuliśmy zupełnie szczery wstręt do płacenia komornego. Nazywają nas, malarzy, rozrzutnikami, a ja po pierwsze wolę przepić pieniądze niż marnować je na płacenie gospodarzowi. Co do naszego gospodarza, nie był to zły człowiek, a przy tym znaleźliśmy na niego radę. Kiedy, zwykle rano, przychodził się upominać, Światecki, który sypiał na sienniku na ziemi, a nakrywał się turecką firanką, używaną przez nas jako tło do portretów, podnosił się do polowy i mówił grobowym głosem: - Dobrze, że pana widzę, bo śniło mi się, żeś pan umarł. Gospodarz, który był przesądny i widocznie bal się śmierci, mieszał się zaraz nadzwyczajnie. Światecki zaś rzucał się na wznak na siennik, wyciągał nogi, składał ręce na piersiach i mówił dalej: - Takem pana widział jak teraz: miałeś pan białe rękawiczki z za długimi palcami i lakierki; zresztą nie byłeś pan bardzo zmieniony. Wówczas ja dodawałem z kolei: - Czasem się takie sny nie sprawdzają. Zdaje się, że to "czasem" doprowadzało gospodarza do desperacji. Kończyło się na tym, że wpadał w gniew, trzaskał drzwiami i słyszeliśmy, jak schodził po cztery schody od razu, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Poczciwa dusza nie chciała jednak przysłać nam komornika. Co prawda, to nie bardzo było co zabierać; zapewne obliczał sobie gospodarz, że do tej pracowni i przyległej do niej kuchenki sprowadzą się inni malarze i będzie to samo albo gorzej. Jednak ostrze tego naszego sposobu stępiało z czasem. Gospodarz oswoił się z myślą o śmierci. Światecki zamierzał właśnie wykonać trzy obrazy w rodzaju Wirtza, pt. "Skon", "Pogrzeb" i "Przebudzenie się z letargu". Naturalnie we wszystkich miał figurować nasz kamienicznik. Takie grobowe rzeczy stanowią specjalność Świateckiego, który, według własnego wyrażenia, maluje: "truposze", "trupielce" i "trupięta". Pewnie dlatego nikt nie chce kupować jego obrazów, bo zresztą ma talent. Posłał właśnie do Salonu paryskiego dwa "truposze", a że i ja posłałem moich "Żydów nad Wisłą", których w katalogu Salonu ochrzczono "Żydami nad rzekami Babilonu", więc czekaliśmy z niecierpliwością na wyrok jury. Naturalnie Światecki przewidywał, że wszystko będzie jak najgorzej, że jury składa się z ostatnich idiotów, a choćby się nie składało z idiotów, to ja jestem idiotą, nasze obrazy są idiotyczne, a nagrodzenie ich byłoby szczytem idiotyzmu! Ile ta małpa mi krwi napsuła przez dwa lata, w czasie których mieszkaliśmy razem, tego nie potrafię opisać. Świateckiego cała ambicja polega na tym, żeby uchodzić za moralnego "truposza". Pozuje między innymi na pijaka, którym nie jest. Wlewa w siebie dwa albo trzy kieliszki wódki i patrzy, czy to widzimy, a gdy nie jest pewien, trąca którego z nas łokciem i spoglądając spode łba, pyta podziemnym głosem: - Prawda, jak ja już nisko upadłem... co?.. prawda?.. Odpowiadamy mu na to, że jest głupi. Wówczas wpada we wściekłość i niczym nie można wprowadzić go w gorszy humor jak okazaniem niewiary w jego moralny upadek. Przy tym poczciwe chłopisko z kościami. Raz zabłądziliśmy w górach w Salzkammergut, koło Zell am See. Ponieważ zapadła noc i łatwo było kark skręcić, więc Światecki powiada do mnie: - Słuchaj, Władek, ty masz większy talent, więc ciebie większa szkoda. Ja pójdę naprzód... Jak zlecę, ty posiedzisz na miejscu do rana, a rano już sobie dasz jakoś rady. - Nie pójdziesz naprzód - odpowiadam - tylko ja pójdę naprzód, bo mam lepsze oczy. Na to Światecki: - Jak karku dziś nie skręcę, to i tak skończę w kanale... wszystko mi jedno. Zaczynamy się sprzeczać. Tymczasem robi się ciemno jak w piwnicy. Koniec końcem umawiamy się, że pójdziemy na losy. Idziemy. Światecki wyciąga węzełek i rusza naprzód. Posuwamy się przełęczą. Z początku jest dość szeroko, później coraz węziej. O ile możem wymiarkować, w prawo i w lewo są przepaście, pewnie bezdenne. Grzbiet staje się jeszcze węższy, a co więcej, okruchy zwietrzałych skał usuwają nam się spod nóg... - Idę na czworakach, bo nie można inaczej! - mówi Światecki. Rzeczywiście nie można było inaczej, więc opuszczamy się na czworaki i idziemy dalej jak dwa szympansy. Ale wkrótce pokazuje się, że i to na nic. Grzbiet skalny robi się nie szerszy od końskiego. Światecki siada oklep, ja za nim i opierając się rękoma przed sobą, posuwamy się naprzód z nadzwyczajną szkodą naszych szat. Po niejakim czasie słyszę głos Świateckiego: - Władek! - Co takiego? - Grzbiet się skończył. - A co dalej? - Pusto... musi być przepaść. - Weźże jaki kamień i ciśnij... posłuchamy, czy długo leci. W ciemności słyszę, jak Światecki maca rękoma, by wynaleźć jaki okruch zwietrzałej skały, a następnie mówi: - Ciskam... słuchaj! Nadstawiamy obaj uszu... Cisza! - Nie słyszałeś nic? - Nie! - Ładnieśmy się wybrali! Musi być ze sto sążni. - Ciśnij jeszcze raz. Światecki wynajduje większy okruch, ciska. Ani odgłosu. - Cóż tam dna nie ma czy co! - mówi Światecki. - Trudna rada! Będziemy siedzieli do rana. I siedzimy. Światecki puszcza jeszcze parę kamieni; wszystko na próżno. Upływa godzina, druga, wreszcie słyszę głos Świateckiego: - Władek, a nie zdrzemnij się... nie masz papierosa? Pokazuje się, że papierosy mam, ale zapałki wyszły nam obydwóm. Rozpacz! Godzina może być pierwsza w nocy albo nawet i nie tyle. Zaczyna popadywać drobniuchny deszcz. Naokoło ciemność nieprzebita. Dochodzę do przekonania, że żyjąc między ludźmi, czy w miastach, czy na wsi, nie mamy pojęcia, co to jest cisza. Ta, która nas otacza, aż w uszach dzwoni. Słyszę niemal, jak krew krąży mi w żyłach, a bicie własnego serca słyszę doskonale. Z początku położenie zajmuje mnie. Siedzieć wśród głuchej nocy na skalistym grzbiecie jak na koniu i tuż nad niezgłębioną przepaścią, to się przecie byle stołecznemu łykowi nie trafi; ale wkrótce robi się zimno, a na dobitkę Światecki zaczyna filozofować: - Cóż to jest życie? Życie jest to po prostu świństwo. Powiadają: sztuka! sztuka! Niech mnie razem ze sztuką... Czyste małpiarstwo natury, a w dodatku podłość... Dwa razy widziałem przecie Salon. Nasłali tyle obrazów, że można by z tego płótna porobić sienniki dla wszystkich Żydów w świecie, a cóż to było? Najpodlejsze schlebianie gustom sklepikarzy, jakie tylko być może, obrachowane na handel czy na napychanie brzuchów. Nierząd sztuki, nic więcej! Żeby tam sztuka była, to by ją paraliż trzasnął, na szczęście prawdziwej sztuki nie ma na świecie... jest tylko natura. Być może, że natura to także świństwo... Najlepiej byłoby skoczyć tam ot... i raz skończyć. Zrobiłbym to, gdybym miał wódkę, ale że nie mam wódki, więc tego nie zrobię, bom sobie przysiągł, że trzeźwy nie skończę. Byłem przyzwyczajony do gadaniny Świateckiego, jednak wśród tej ciszy i zabłąkania, w chłodzie, w ciemności, nad przepaścią, słowa jego nastroiły i mnie ponuro. Na szczęście wygadał się i ustał. Rzucił jeszcze parę kamieni, powtórzył jeszcze parę razy: "Ani słychu!" - i odtąd milczeliśmy ze trzy godziny. Zdawało mi się, że zaniedługo powinien się był zacząć brzask, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy nad głowami krakanie i szum skrzydeł. Było jeszcze ciemno i nie mogłem nic dojrzeć, ale byłem pewien, że to orły poczynają krążyć nad przepaścią; "kra! kra!" rozlegało się coraz silniej w górze i w ciemności. Dziwiło mnie, że słychać tak dużo tych głosów, jakby przelatywały całe legiony orłów. Ale bądź co bądź zwiastowały one dzień. Jakoż po niejakim czasie dojrzałem swoje ręce oparte o brzeg skalisty, potem zarysowały się przede mną plecy Świateckiego, zupełnie jak czarna sylwetka na cokolwiek mniej czarnym tle. Tło owo bladło z każdą chwilą. Nastepnie pyszny, bladosrebrny ton począł przeświecać na skale, na plecach Świateckiego i nasycał coraz bardziej ciemność, zupełnie jakby kto dolewał do niej srebrnego płynu, który wsiąkał w nią, mieszał się z nią, czynił ją z czarnej szarą, z szarej perłową. Była w tym jednocześnie jakaś surowość i wilgoć; nie tylko skała, ale i powietrze wydawało się mokre. Co chwila robi się świetliściej. Patrzę, staram się zapamiętać te zmiany tonu i po trosze w duszy maluję, gdy nagle przerywa mi okrzyk Świateckiego: - Tfu! idioci! I plecy jego giną mi z oczu. - Światecki! - krzyczę - co robisz! - Nie wrzeszcz! patrz! Przechylam sie, spoglądam - cóż się pokazuje? Oto siedzę na skalistym zrębie, zapuszczającym się w łąkę, która leży może o półtora łokcia poniżej. Mchy głuszyły odgłos kamieni, bo zresztą łąka jest równiutka; w dali widać drogę, na niej wrony, które poczytałem za orły. Potrzebowaliśmy tylko nogi spuścić ze zrębu, żeby pójść najspokojniej do domu. Tymczasem przesiedzieliśmy na zrębie, szczękając zębami, całą bożą noc. Nie wiem dlaczego teraz oto, gdyśmy w pracowni oczekiwali ze Świateckim nadejścia gospodarza, ta przygoda, od której upłynęło już z półtora roku, przypomniała mi się tak, jakby to było wczoraj. Wspomnienie owo dodało mi na razie dziwnej otuchy, więc mówię zaraz do Świateckiego: - Pamiętasz, Antek, jak to myśleliśmy, że siedzimy nad przepaścią, a pokazało się, że przed nami równa droga? Tak może być i teraz. Oto jesteśmy biedni jak szczury kościelne, gospodarz chce nas wylać z pracowni, tymczasem może się wszystko zmienić. Nuż otworzy się jakaś śluza ze sławą i monetą?... Światecki siedział właśnie na sienniku i naciągał buty, mrucząc przy tym, że życie składa się z naciągania butów rano, a ściągania ich wieczorem, i że ten tylko ma rozum, kto ma odwagę się powiesić, czego jeśli on, Światecki, dotąd tego nie zrobił, to wyłącznie dlatego, że nie tylko jest ostatnim głupcem, ale w dodatku podłym tchórzem. Wybuch mego optymizmu przerwał mu rozmyślania, więc podniósł na mnie swe rybie oczy i powiada: - Ty zwłaszcza masz się z czego cieszyć; onegdaj Susłowski wylał Cię z domu i z serca córki, a dziś gospodarz wyleje Cię z pracowni. Niestety! Światecki mówił prawdę. Trzy dni temu jeszcze byłem narzeczonym Kazi Susłowskiej, tymczasem we wtorek z rana... tak! we wtorek! odebrałem od jej ojca list następujący: "Kochany Panie! Córka nasza, ulegając perswazji rodziców, zgadza się na zerwanle związku, który dla niej byłby nieszczęściem. Mogłaby ona znaleźć zawsze schronienie na łonie matki i pod dachem ojca, lecz właśnie do nas, rodziców, należało zapobiec tej ostateczności. Nie tyle pańskie położenie materialne, ile pański lekkomyślny charakter, którego mimo wszelkich starań ukryć nie mogłeś, skłaniają nas i naszą córkę do zwrócenia mu słowa i zerwania z nim dalszych stosunków co zresztą nie zmieni naszej dla pana życzliwości. - Z poważaniem Heliodor Susłowski, b. naczelnik w b. komisji skarbu K.P." Tak brzmiał list... Że z mojej pozycji materialnej można by dla psa buty uszyć, na to się mniej więcej zgadzam, ale czego ten patetyczny goryl chciał od mego charakteru, tego doprawdy nie rozumiem. Głowa Kazi przypomina typy z czasów Dyrektoriatu i pysznie by jej było, gdyby chciała się czesać nie według dzisiejszej, ale według ówczesnej mody. Próbowałem nawet o to prosić, zresztą na próżno, bo ona tych rzeczy nie rozumie. Natomiast koloryt twarzy ma tak ciepły, jakby ją Fortuni malował. Za to samo kochałem ją szczerze i pierwszego dnia po odebraniu listu Susłowskiego chodziłem jak struty. Dopiero drugiego dnia, i to wieczorem, trochę mi ulżyło, bom sobie powiedział: nie, to nie! Najwięcej mi pomogło do zniesienia ciosu to, żem miał głowę zajętą Salonem i mymi "Żydami". Byłem przekonany, że to jest porządny obraz, chociaż Światecki prorokował, że go nawet z przedsionka Salonu wyleją. Zacząłem go malować jeszcze przed rokiem. Było tak: Idę sobie wieczorem nad Wisłą, patrzę: rozbił się galar z jabłkami. Andrusy wyławiają jabłka z wody, a nad brzegami siedzi cała rodzina żydowska w takiej rozpaczy, że nawet nie lamentują, tylko pozałamywali ręce i patrzą na wodę jak posągi. Jest stary Żyd, patriarcha - nędzarz, stara Żydówka, młody Żyd, kolosalna bestia jak Machabeusz, młoda dziewczyna, piegowata trochę, ale z ogromnym charakterem w rysunku nosa i ust wreszcie dwoje Żydziąt. Wieczór zapada; rzeka ma miedziane refleksy - po prostu cudne. Drzewa na Saskiej Kępie całe w zorzy, dalej na Kępie szeroko rozlana woda, tony czerwone, tony ultramaryny, tony prawie stalowe to znów przechodzące w purpurę i fiolet. Perspektywa powietrzna - rozkosz! przejście od jednych tonów do drugich takie niepochwytne a cudne, że ani dusza piszczy - naokół cicho, świetlisto, spokojnie. Melancholia nad wszystkim, że się chce wyć - i ta grupa w smutku, siedząca tak, jakby wszyscy od małego pozowali w pracowniach... Od razu mi w głowie zaświtało: oto mój obraz! Miałem ze sobą szkatułkę i farby, bo bez tego nie chodzę, i od razu zacząłem szkicować, a przedtem jeszcze powiadam do Żydów: - Siedźcie tak, ani się ruszcie! rubla każdemu, nim się zmroczy. Moje Żydy w lot zrozumieli, o co chodzi, i jak w ziemię wrośli. Szkicuję, szkicuję! Andrusy powyłazili z wody i wkrótce słyszę za sobą: - Maliarz! maliarz, co ukradł, to pada, że znaliazł! Ale odezwałem się do nich ich językiem i od razum ich sobie pozyskał; przestali nawet ciskać wiórami na Żydów, żeby mi nie psuć roboty. Za to moja grupa wpadła niespodzianie w dobry humor. - Żydy! - krzyczę - smućcie się! A starka odpowiada: - Z przeproszeniem pana malarza, czego się mamy smucić, kiedy pan obiecał nam po rublu? Niech się ten smuci, co zarobek nie ma! Musiałem im zagrozić, że nie zapłacę. Szkicowałem jednak przez dwa wieczory, potem pozowali mi parę miesięcy w pracowni. Niech Światecki mówi, co chce, obraz jest dobry, bo zupełnie nie zimny; jest w nim szczera prawda i ogromnie dużo natury. Zostawiłem nawet piegi młodej Żydówki. Twarze mogłyby być piękniejsze, ale nie mogą być prawdziwsze i mieć więcej charakteru. Takem o tym obrazie myślał, żem łatwiej przeniósł stratę Kazi. Toteż gdy mi ją Światecki przypomniał, zdawało mi się, że to już ogromnie dawno było. Tymczasem Światecki naciągał drugi but, a ja zacząłem nastawiać samowar. Przyszła stara Antoniowa z bułkami, którą Światecki na próżno od roku namawia, żeby się powiesiła - i zasiedliśmy do herbaty. - Z czego ty dziś taki rad? - pyta mnie opryskliwie Światecki. - Bo ja wiem! Obaczysz, że nas spotka coś nadzwyczajnego. W tej chwili słyszymy trzeszczenie schodów prowadzących do pracowni. - Gospodarz! Masz twoją nadzwyczajność! - mówi Światecki. To rzekłszy, dopija herbatę tak gorącą, że aż mu łzy w oczach stają, zrywa się, a ponieważ kuchenka nasza jest przechodnia, więc chowa się w pracowni za kostiumy i woła ze swojej kryjówki zdyszanym głosem: - Mój ty! on cię ogromnie lubi, rozmów się z nim!... - On przepada za tobą! - odpowiadam, lecąc do kostiumów - rozmów się ty! Wtem drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi - kto? - Nie gospodarz, ale stróż tego domu, w którym mieszkają Susłowscy. Wypadamy zza kostiumów. - List dla pana przyniósem - mówi stróż. Biorę list... Na Hermesa! od Kazi! Rozrywam kopertę i czytam co następuje: Mam pewność, że rodzice nam przebaczą. Przyjdź pan natychmiast, bez względu na wczesną godzinę. Dopiero co wróciliśmy z wód, z ogrodu. K. Nie mam wprawdzie pewności, co mianowicie rodzice mają mi przebaczać ale nie mam też i czasu myśleć o tym, bo tracę głowę ze zdziwienia... Dopiero po chwili podaję list Świateckiemu i powiadam do stróża: - Przyjacielu! Powiedz panience, że natychmiast przychodzę... Czekaj... Nie mam drobnych, ale masz tu trzy ruble ostatnie, zmień, weź sobie rubla, a mnie odnieś resztę. Mówiąc nawiasem, potwór, wziąwszy trzy ruble, nie pokazał się więcej. Wiedział, wyrodek, że nie zrobię awantury w domu Susłowskich, i wyzyskał położenie najbezecniej. Ale wówczas nie zauważyłem tego nawet. - No cóż? - pytam Świateckiego. - Nic! Każde cielę znajdzie rzeźnika. Pośpiech, z którym się ubierałem, nie pozwolił mi wynaleźć odpowiedniej i stosownej dla Świateckiego obelgi.